Who Would Love A Monster Like Me?
by TheGardener2009
Summary: Hermione has been deformed on her face during the Final Battle in the summer before her Seventh Year. She now has to share a dorm with a certain, handsome werewolf. Can she hide her developing emotions or will she be shunned by those she loves? RL/HG. R
1. A Summer Of Past Memories

**Chapter 1-A Summer of Past Memories**

Hermione touched her face as she looked into the mirror opposite her. The final battle which had taken place during that summer before their seventh year had damaged her physically, mentally and emotionally. Many had lost loved ones and close relatives but fortunately for her that had not happened. She didn't know who her parents were; she had been abandoned as a baby and left in the capable care their friends housekeeper, Mrs. Winter's. Hermione had asked many questions concerning her parents but Mrs. Winter's knew nothing of them.

"_But Ms. Winter's, surely you knew my parents if they left me in your care! You must know something of their whereabouts." Hermione pestered as she followed the aging housekeeper up the stairs._

_Mrs. Winter's hugged Hermione when they reached the top of the stairs. Hermione hugged her back confused by the gesture but touched at the same time. When they pulled back, Mrs. Winter's sighed and looked at Hermione with emotion shining in her eyes._

"_Sweetheart, if I knew the slightest detail about your parents or where they were, I would tell you in a heartbeat. Do you know why?"_

_Hermione shook her head, carefully waiting for the housekeeper to continue._

"_Because I believe that your parents should know what fools they are for leaving such a charming girl behind in the care of someone they don't know. But, I don't regret a single second of bringing you up as the sweet and caring girl you are. I love you like my own daughter." She had tears falling down her cheeks, as did Hermione._

Hermione could feel the salty taste of tears in her mouth. She looked back to the mirror once more to find that she had started crying. She inwardly cursed herself for showing such an emotion. She resented people who cried for no reason. It was just a pointless thing to do without a cause for it.

She thought back to her parents and then to Harry and Ron. She had never told them that she was an orphan. She didn't know why but it just seemed too personal to say that she had been abandoned.

_**Harry is an orphan**_ she thought to herself.

But then, he has an actual reason for having no parents. His were killed by a dark wizard. Her parents just didn't want her. She thought to all the times Harry and Ron had asked her about her parents.

"_That's great Ron! So Hermione, what did you do with your parents over the summer?" Harry asked his piercing green eyes shimmering in the candle light._

_Hermione was startled slightly by the question and was about to answer that she didn't have any but then she remembered that she hadn't told them._

"_We stayed at home this summer. We didn't really feel up to going abroad this year. We just wanted a summer to ourselves without each other wondering where the other third of us was." She lied easily to them. She had never been good at lying but Harry and Ron didn't see anything amiss._

"_Sounds like you had fun this summer 'Mione." Harry concluded as he turned back to Ron to talk about Quidditch._

_Hermione sighed to herself. _

"_Yeah, we had a blast." And then she continued eating her dinner, softly humming to herself for the rest of the evening._

Hermione bitterly smiled at the thought of all the lies she had told over the years to her best friends. Once again she looked back at the mirror and almost cowered at the sight she saw; her face. She hated it. During the battle, she had fought a Death Eater named Avery who had wanted to finish her off since fifth Year in the Department of Mysteries. They had fought for half an hour before she slipped up on a corpse, one of many that were draped across the bloody battlefield. He took the chance and sent a spell towards her face. He had using a Permanent Deforming Spell but it had only affected her right side of her face. He then slashed it with a knife before he fell to the floor as she hit him with the Killing Curse.

Before continuing the battle, she had cast a strong Glamour Charm on herself and sped off to help her friends. It wasn't until the next day that she saw the extent of the damage. She knew that she would be shunned by friends and society if they saw her hideous looks. So she went back home and started to mend her open wounds. She wasn't ready to travel back to school yet but here she was, standing in her bathroom, gathering the last essentials she needed before leaving.

She wandered back into her bedroom where she saw Mrs. Winter's waiting for her. She smiled at Hermione and brought her in a tight embrace. She pulled back and looked at Hermione in the eyes.

"Don't be ashamed of the scars you have. They show off the bravery and courage you have within yourself and the service you provided to your kind in the war." So, almost no one knew of her deformed face. Mrs. Winter's always worried about Hermione's well-being during her school year and insisted Hermione showed her any cuts and bruises she might have received during the battle. Hermione couldn't ever say no to her housekeeper; it was impossible to keep anything from her.

"I don't know what I would do without you Mrs. Winter's." Hermione said as she hugged her housekeeper goodbye.

"You would do absolutely fine. You are a delightful, independent woman who knows right from wrong and how to care for those around her. That's what's important. I'll see you soon sweetie." She said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Bye. See you at Christmas!" Hermione waved her goodbye as she disappeared through the fireplace, on her way to Hogwarts for her last year of magical education.

* * *

Hermione felt the dizziness begin to set in halfway through her journey to Hogwarts. She flew out of the fire and landed on the other side of the room along with her luggage.

"Ow. I don't remember the floo ever being that rough. Perhaps the floo network isn't working properly." She muttered to herself.

She stood up and brushed herself down before looking around the Headmaster's office. It hadn't changed a bit; gadgets and gizmos scattered across the room and the portraits of previous Headmasters and Headmistresses from years before filling the walls of the office. She wandered around a bit, observing the items around her, not noticing the figure standing behind her.

"Good afternoon Miss. Granger." Hermione yelped and turned around with her wand in the figure's face.

"Professor Dumbledore! I'm so sorry. I didn't realise you were standing behind me!" she explained quickly.

"Quite alright Miss. Granger. I was quite enjoying listening to your humming actually."

Hermione looked startled. She hadn't even realised she was humming anything at all.

"Yes it was very melodic and tuneful." He said and hummed the tune that she had previously been humming herself. Hermione recognised it immediately.

"It's a tune from a film that I watch at home. Its one of my favourite tunes. It's called 'Part of Your World'." She explained to the Headmaster.

"Would you like to sing me the lyrics to this song?" he asked politely. Hermione looked embarrassed.

"With all due respect Professor, I think I will pass on that request. It is very embarrassing." Professor Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"Never mind. Now onto why you are here early. I need to sort out some events that I would like to plan now sooner rather than later. And as you are Head Girl I will be needing your assistance." The professor explained everything to Hermione whilst she took notes on the things she needed to do during the course of the school year.

"Any questions?"

"Actually sir, where's the Head Boy? Surely he would be here as well if these events are as important as you say they are." Hermione asked with a quizzical gaze.

"There is not going to be a Head Boy this year." Dumbledore said after a couple of minutes. Hermione was shocked.

"This may be a daft question but why?"

"I decided I simply couldn't decide on a candidate that would be suitable for the position of Head Boy, so instead you will have a teacher assist you with the required tasks."

"And which teacher would this be?" Hermione asked curiously. Before the headmaster could answer, there was a sharp rap on the door.

"Enter."

The door opened and in stepped…

"Remus!"


	2. Absurdities and Selfish Thoughts

Chapter 2 – What Is She Hiding

**Chapter 2 – Absurdities and Selfish Thoughts**

"Remus!" Hermione was shocked at the sight of her former Defence against the Dark Arts professor.

"Hello Hermione. How are you? How was your summer?" he asked smiling at her. Hermione smiled back and paused before answering his questions.

"It was fine thank you and I'm alright thanks. How has yours been?"

"Brilliant thank you. You wanted to see me Headmaster?" Remus asked his attention now towards the Headmaster.

"Remus, as you are aware I have appointed you to the Defence position in the school and this year you shall be sharing a dorm with the Head Girl." Dumbledore explained to both Remus and Hermione.

Their expressions went from casual to shocked and tense at this new piece of information.

"Professor Dumbledore! Do you not think that this will be a bit inappropriate? When you said a teacher would assist me I thought you meant a female teacher." Hermione exclaimed angrily.

"I agree Albus. A teacher and a student sharing a dorm? Don't you think that parents might be a bit concerned about this?" Remus said trying to get the Headmaster to change his mind.

"I'm sorry my mind is set on this one and you cannot change it. Your rooms are on the third floor near the DADA classroom. They are being guarded by a portrait of Godric Gryffindor. The password can be set once you arrive there. Miss. Granger will explain everything you are doing over the year once you are settled. Good day." And with that, he got up and left to his own chambers.

Hermione was silently fuming, whilst Remus was thinking about the whole situation. He turned to face Hermione only to find that she had vanished. He looked around and then sped out the door, realising that she must have left to go and find their rooms. He eventually caught up with her.

"Hermione wait! Slow down! I know that you're upset about this but…" Remus was immediately cut off by Hermione's voice.

"You're damn right I'm upset about this! I'm furious! What is Dumbledore thinking when he's eating those bloody lemon drops? I mean, this is ludicrous! What will everyone think? Argh!" Hermione kept on muttering to herself as they reached the portrait.

The portrait was magnificent. There in the frame stood Godric Gryffindor looking very mighty with his red and gold robes. Hermione turned to Remus.

"What would you like the password to be?"

"Erm…I don't know. Why don't you choose instead?" He said uncomfortably. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked back at the portrait, thinking of a suitable password.

"Paramore. That's our new password." Hermione said to the portrait, rather than to Remus. (I know, sad but I love that band and in this story so does Hermione…so there!)

"Terrific! You may enter young lady." Godric exclaimed joyfully.

Hermione walked through the portrait, shortly followed by Remus who crashed into Hermione as she had stopped as soon as she walked through.

"Hermione what…wow." Remus realised why Hermione had stopped. The room was huge and coated in red and gold. They had a cosy fireplace which was surrounded by soft furniture and a large coffee table. At the end of the room was a small kitchen, perfect for two people.

Hermione walked ahead and up the stairs only to find two doors, one with her name on and the other with Remus'. She opened her door and gasped at the sight. In the middle of her room was a queen size four poster bed with deep wine red curtains. The room also held many muggle pieces of equipment such as a stereo, a computer, a television and a PlayStation. Her bathroom had a huge bath and a Jacuzzi in the far corner. She smiled at the thought of living her then realised that she would be sharing her living area with Remus.

Since third year, Hermione had always felt a sort of attraction towards her professor but only thought of it as a school-girl crush at the time. Yet over the years, it had managed to grow into something more. Now every time he was around her, she would turn into some sort of deranged school girl, constantly blushing and giggling. Of course, living with him was a different matter. She was terrified that she would accidentally forget to put her Glamour Charm on or spill some of her secrets that she didn't want anyone to know.

_I'm being so selfish. Caring only about my looks. What about others? What about the Weasley family? They lost Fred. Poor George. He must be living like hell without his other half._ Hermione thought to herself whilst wandering around her room.

During the summer, she had gone to visit George at his shop in Hogsmeade. She saw how unhappy he looked and offered to take him out to lunch. They had a picnic on the hills and he eventually broke down and told her how lonely he was without Fred. Hermione sat there and held him whilst he poured out his soul to her. After a while, he continuously apologised for crying but Hermione simply told him that if he needed to talk to anyone, she would only be a floo stop away. He was also the only other person, apart from Mrs. Winter's, who knew of her deformed face. They had grown close that day and she decided to show him her face rather than keep it from him as he had shown such emotion to her that day. He was shocked at first but told her how proud he was of her for keeping it hidden for so long.

Hermione was in such deep thought, that she didn't notice the pair of footsteps creeping up behind her.

"Hermione, I made some dinner if you wanted some." Hermione jolted out of her thoughts at the sound of Remus' voice. She turned around to see him smiling down at her.

"Thanks Remus. I'm famished." And together they went downstairs.

* * *

Hermione and Remus sat together on the sofa, after having eaten a rather large but well cooked dinner made by Remus.

"That was delicious. I never knew you could cook." Hermione said as she stretched her legs out onto the coffee table.

"Its one of my many talents that I have kept hidden over the years." He said smiling at her relaxed form.

They sat together in silence for a while before Hermione broke it.

"Remus I'm sorry." Remus looked startled by the apology.

"Sorry? What on earth for? You haven't done anything wrong." He said, now with a confused expression plastered across his features.

"I'm sorry for my mini outburst earlier. I didn't mean to sound so upset by the whole concept of sharing a room with you. You know I have no problem sharing a room with you. I think it was just the concept of sharing a room with you here at school that shook me." she explained whilst staring at the fire the entire time.

"Hermione you have no reason to be sorry. Albus should have talked to us about this before making up his mind about it. It wasn't his decision, it should have been ours." Hermione looked at him and smiled.

"Shall we just agree that this whole situation is Dumbledore's fault?" she said. Remus just laughed and nodded.

They talked in front of the fire for the rest of the evening before eventually falling asleep together.

**Author's Note:**** I would like to say thank you to my first reviewers. I'm going to try and update this as much as possible. If you have any suggestions or ideas that you would like me to put into the story, please email me and all credit for those ideas will be acknowledged at the end of the chapter it is used in. More reviews please!**


	3. Awkward Moments and New Discoveries

**Chapter 3 – Awkward Moments and New Discoveries**

When Hermione awoke in the early hours of the morning, she noticed two things; it was really cold in the common room and her pillow was moving.

_What?!_

Hermione sat up as fast as lightning with her wand aimed at her 'pillow'. She sighed as she realised it was only Remus. Uh-oh. Remus was her pillow? That meant that they had fallen asleep on the sofa together. Hermione wasn't sure if that was bad or not, however as she thought more about the situation she was in around five seconds ago, the more of a tingly sensation she got in her stomach.

_I'm probably just hungry. _She thought, whilst rubbing her stomach as though it would ebb away the foreign feeling. She made her way upstairs and decided it would be best to take a shower and go and visit George. She gathered together her toiletries and ran her bath whilst filling it with rose bubble bath.

_I'll feel better after a bath and some food._ She thought smiling as the smell of roses filled the air.

She flung herself into the bath and let herself soak in the aroma before getting to work on being fresh and clean.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs Remus had just woken up after falling off the sofa and into the coffee table.

"Ouch. That's going to hurt later on. Hello Mr. Headache." He muttered grumpily to himself.

He pulled himself up, stretched himself out and looked around the room. It was very cold and he felt as though something or someone was missing from the picture. Hermione was missing. Where the hell was she? Remus calmed himself down and realised that she must have vanished into her room to have a shower or change clothes. He made his way over to the kitchen and started making himself some coffee. He was one of those people who couldn't make their brain work in the morning without the aid of coffee.

He heard a door open and then close and then heard some shuffling behind him before a voice spoke up.

"Remus Lupin! You of all people should know how bad coffee is for you!" Hermione exclaimed as Remus continued making his drink.

He shrugged before saying, "Can't work without coffee. Need caffeine."

Hermione rolled her eyes before starting to make some breakfast for herself and Remus. She made her way to the cupboard whilst Remus sat down, with his coffee, picked up the newspaper and began reading up on the previous week's events.

"Anything interesting?" Hermione asked from the kitchen.

Remus snorted. "Why bother asking something you already know the answer to?"

Hermione laughed at the statement and continued with her previous activities.

Remus, however, quickly lost interest in the newspaper and instead focused his gaze upon the young witch residing in the kitchen, making their breakfast. He studied her carefully as though analysing every detail about her. He knew the Final Battle had damaged a lot of people and Hermione was among the many. Although, she hadn't lost anyone close in the battle, he knew that the images and memories of that fateful night were moulded permanently into her head. However, she never seemed to show any emotions towards that night. He supposed she just knew it was destiny and destiny cannot be changed.

As she made her way to the dining table, he did get the ominous feeling that she was hiding something; something that she feared above images and nightmares. He couldn't quite place it though. He shook his head. He was probably imagining things. Hermione didn't have secrets; she was an open book to most people, including himself.

"Remus, are you alright? You keep shaking your head. Have you got headache?" Hermione asked walking over to him, concern etched upon her features.

He looked up to her caring face and smiled.

"I'm fine Hermione. Never better." Hermione didn't look convinced but didn't press the matter. She smiled and held out her hand.

"Breakfast is served and awaiting to be eaten. If you would kindly follow me, sir." She said in a joking manner. Remus chuckled and took her outstretched hand.

She dragged him over to the table and they both sat down and ate in a comfortable silence.

As Hermione started clearing up the table Remus spoke up.

"What do you plan on doing today then? No doubt you've no need to finish up any homework." He said smiling at her. She smiled back with an amused expression plastered on her face.

"Very funny. I have finished all my homework. I did it before we broke up for the summer holidays. I'm going to Hogsmeade today to do some shopping and visit some people." She said whilst washing up. Remus' expression changed from amused to concern.

"Are you sure that's a wise idea? I mean, there are still a few Death Eaters running amuck outside. Are you going to be safe?" he rambled to her. She whirled round angrily.

"How can you question me like that? I know you're concerned but this is overdoing it a bit isn't it? Do you think I'm incapable of fighting Death Eaters by myself? Or do you really believe that as a seventeen year old witch and war heroine, I am unable to defend myself?" she fired at him, with a furious look upon her face.

Remus was about to respond when he noticed that objects around them had started floating. He glanced to Hermione's furious face and then back at the items floating around the room.

_How does one witch generate so much magic?_ He thought, slightly awed by the revelation.

"Are you going to answer me or just stare at me?" she asked angrily. He looked back to her face and suddenly remembered the argument they were having.

"Hermione, I have never doubted your ability to fight, with or without a wand, against Death Eaters or against your friends; I am just concerned that something will happen to you." He explained in a rushed tone as the floating objects had started whirling around them.

After taking into consideration Remus' words, Hermione forced herself to cool down, which then forced the flying objects to come to a sudden stop and fall to the ground.

The sound of them hitting the ground startled Hermione and Remus out of the uncomfortable silence.

Hermione looked at Remus. "What happened with the kitchen stuff?"

He shrugged his response, not quite sure how to tell her when he was confused about it as well. Hermione sighed, ran a hand through her hair and looked back at Remus, who appeared to be in deep thought.

"Remus I'm sorry."

"Hermione…" but she cut him off.

"No Remus. It's my fault. I know you're concerned for my well being and I over-reacted. So I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to offend you or even question your ability to fight. I am just concerned." They both smiled sheepishly at each other.

"Friends?" Remus said with his arms outstretched. Hermione nodded and walked into the embrace.

"Friends."

They hugged in a comfortable silence but as soon as the hug began, it ended.

"I'm going to go and get ready to go into Hogsmeade. I'll be back by dinner. I'll see you later?" she said pausing as she waited for an answer.

"Yeah. I'll see you later. Just be careful." Remus said worry still etched upon his features.

"I promise. Bye!" and with that, she bounded up the stairs to grab her things.

Remus sighed and ran a hand through his hair before also disappearing up the stairs to get dressed.

* * *

In her room, Hermione searched for her bag whilst her head seemed to be having a battle of its own.

**Who does he think he is? Questioning my fighting ability…it's absurd!**

_He's just trying to protect you. He's obviously concerned about the rogue Death Eaters and wants you to be safe._

**Yeah, well, maybe he should mind his own business. I'm able to look after myself. I'm not a baby!**

_Could have fooled me with the way you're handling things at the moment. I think that Remus being concerned about you is, well, cute._

Hermione stopped midway going through the bedroom door, with a shocked expression on her face.

"I did NOT just think that."

"Think what?" Hermione looked down the bottom of her stairs to find Remus staring up at her with a sense of curiosity circling around him.

Hermione blushed a light rosy colour.

"Nothing." She said all too quickly.

Remus raised an amused eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Yeah positive. Must go. See you later Moony!" And with that, she dashed down the stairs, across the room and out of the door, before Remus even had a chance to process what she had just called him.

* * *

"Hermione, you're a fool and an idiotic one at that. What do you think you're playing at?" she muttered angrily to herself as she made her way down the pathway leading to Hogsmeade.

She decided to forget about the matter for the moment and enjoy the tranquillity of the empty village of Hogsmeade. It wasn't the same village that it was in her third year. Hogsmeade was one of the many unfortunate places that the followers of Voldermort decided to destroy. Aurors and students of Hogwarts managed to help the villagers in the battle and salvage most of their beloved home.

Not many people were out and about but there were a few people who weren't terrified of stepping out of their homes, who were also enjoying the peacefulness of the cobbled streets.

Hermione continued her journey until she found herself staring upon a familiar sight; Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.

She smiled as she went through the front door and heard the familiar whizzing sound of the bell as the door opened and then closed.

She saw a few people lurking around, looking at all the marvellous inventions that the Weasley twins made before one of the famous duo died heroically during the Final Battle. Hermione visibly winced at the memory until she heard a voice behind her, startling her out of her memories.

"Welcome to Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. How may I help you madam?" she turned around to find the owner of WWW staring right back at her.

"George!" Hermione launched herself at the Weasley twin with so much force that they both fell onto the floor. She pushed herself up slightly with an apologetic look splashed across her face.

George looked up to see the familiar face of Hermione Granger smiling down upon him.

"Hermione! What a surprise! Really…it's not everyday I get knocked down by a gorgeous woman, such as yourself." Hermione rolled her eyes and helped him up. He always flirted with her on arrival. It was like a never ending game.

"George you are such a flirt. It's no wonder all those women that you go on dates with leave you five minutes into the date. They just cannot stand your corny pick-up lines."

"Shut up Mione."

"I speak nothing but the truth." George flung a sideways grin at her.

"Yeah well, keep talking and we'll see whose speaking the truth then, Little Miss. Bush-ball." Hermione mock glare at him.

"My hair is not a bush-ball anymore Mr. Weasley as well you know. So keep your trap shut or I'm leaving."

"Bye then."

"George!"

"What? I'd much prefer to insult you than shut up so…bye!"

"Yes well, your insults aren't exactly inventive are they? I mean 'Bush-ball'? That's so first year." George sighed and threw his hands up in the air dramatically.

"I give up. How are you Hermione?"

Hermione sighed whilst running a hand through her hair.

"Come on out back. I have a ton to tell you." So George and Hermione went out back to talk and have a nice cup of tea.

* * *

_She called me Moony. No one has called me Moony since Sirius died._

**Aww…well isn't that just sweet? The werewolf has gone soft. So what if she called you by your nickname? It doesn't mean anything!**

_We don't know that. It could mean anything and everything. I mean, she of all people knows that no one ever calls me Moony because that was Padfoot's thing._

**Get a hold of yourself. She obviously said because she wanted to call you by your nickname rather than just 'Remus'. Does that help?**

_No._

**Then find yourself another conscience.**

"Shut up!"

"Talking to your conscience again Remus?" he whirled round to find an amused Albus staring back at him.

"Yeah and they both won't quit shouting. Driving me nuts."

Albus chuckled.

"That's the thing with consciences; they help people see the right side of things until your head gets involved and then that confuses the person even more. What's on your mind Remus? I can see that something is troubling you."

"Something is always troubling me Albus." He said as he made his way over to the kitchen to get a drink. Albus followed him and sat down at the table.

"Yes but I can see that this particular topic is weighing you down a lot. Please share with me what's on your mind."

Remus sighed as he sat down opposite the headmaster. He paused for a moment before blurting out, "It's Hermione."

"Ah yes, young Miss. Granger. Has something happened between the two of you? An argument perhaps?"

"We had a disagreement this morning over some issues about my concerns for her going out by herself with Death Eaters still lurking around. She got a bit angry and started shouting back."

"Understandable. Miss. Granger is not a witch to be trifled with Remus. She is very powerful, even if she nor others do not realise the extent of it yet."

"Yes Albus, I understand that she is powerful but the way her magic was showing during the argument was unbelievable."

Albus leaned forward in interest. "Go on."

"Her magic started overtaking things around her. As soon as she argued back, the kitchen stuff just started flying around the room like no tomorrow. She didn't even realise she was the cause of it. Albus, there is no way she could have this much magic in her system at the age of seventeen. It's not possible."

The headmaster seemed to be in deep thought. He twiddled his thumbs for a moment longer before replying.

"Remus I can understand your concerns about her magic. It does strike me as odd as well. We can't say anything about it for now as this is the only evidence of such power existing from Miss. Granger. Keep an eye on her in here and in class. See if her duelling abilities are the same or at a higher level. And keep me posted. I want to know if anything completely out of the ordinary happens."

Remus sighed. "Of course Albus."

"Goodbye Remus. See you soon. Do drop in for some tea at some point alright?"

Remus smiled at the aging headmaster.

"Of course Albus."

And with that, Albus left Remus pondering on a certain young witch, who was currently having a rather interesting conversation with a certain Weasley.

* * *

"He what?!" George looked furious not to mention shocked.

"Yeah so, I have to share a dorm with Remus all year this year. Can you imagine how Harry and Ron are going to react to this? They're going to maim Remus."

"I'm having trouble not going up to Hogwarts right now and maiming Albus. What was he thinking? Is he insane?"

Hermione shrugged in response. She was still letting the information sink into her system. George looked over at Hermione, concern etched into his features.

"Hermione, what if Remus finds out about your face?" he asked softly. Hermione looked up sharply at him.

"He won't." she said coldly.

"Don't you think he should know? I mean, you're going to be spending an entire year with him. He's going to find out somehow. Shouldn't you think about telling him?" Hermione fiercely glared at him.

"Absolutely not. Only you know about my face and I intend to keep it that way." George looked shocked at her last comment.

"You mean, you haven't even told your parents?" Hermione inwardly winced. She hadn't got round to telling George that she didn't know who her parents were or the fact that she didn't have any. Now wasn't the time to tell him.

"I'm just worried about their reaction. I mean, come on George I'm their only daughter. I don't want them thinking I'm a monster or something. It would kill me."

**Liar.** Hermione winced again.

"Hermione they're your parents! They should love you for who you are and be proud for all the things you've done for our world; a world which you belong to. There's no need to be ashamed!"

Hermione shook her head.

"I'm not risking it."

"But…" George started but Hermione stopped him.

"I'm not risking it George. Just drop it, ok?"

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Hermione got up and stretched.

"I better get going before Remus sends out a search party." She said as she made her way to the door. George followed her. As she stepped out of the door, she felt a pair of arms close around her, pulling her into a warm embrace. She turned around and hugged George back. She smiled at him and he smiled back before turning serious.

"Consider it. It will do you good to know that you're not hiding something from the person you're living with."

"George…"

"Just promise me you'll think about telling him." Hermione sighed and nodded.

"I promise I'll think about it. I'm not promising to tell him though."

George nodded in return.

"That's all I'm asking you to do."

George smiled at her before giving her a friendly peck on the lips. She returned it and hugged him once more before walking back up the cobbled streets.

"Come visit me again soon!" George called out.

Hermione gave a thumbs up in response as she continued her journey back to Hogwarts.

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting. Its nice to know that so many people are reading my stories. Can you tell me if it's a bit weird for George and Hermione to share a friendly kiss please? I'd like to know. But just so everyone knows, Hermione and George do NOT get romantically involved…at all. So don't go thinking that they do! **

**Keep the reviews coming please! Thanks! xXx**


	4. Awful Nightmares and a New School Term

**Chapter 4**

Hermione entered the common room feeling very tired and very stiff. She stumbled over to the sofa and flung herself upon it with a great sigh of relief as she landed. She stretched herself out a bit before kicking off her shoes and snuggling down into the cushions, where she soon fell into a deep sleep.

Unfortunately, the peaceful sleep that she had wanted was not in her favour of happening. Instead her dreams were haunted with frightful images, memories that she didn't want to resurface. However, because of her unconscious state, she had no choice but succumb to her nightmares. This was how Remus found her whilst coming down from his room; writhing around on the sofa with her face contorted with pain and anguish.

* * *

"It doesn't make sense." Remus muttered to himself and he padded around his room, his mind still on earlier occurrences with Hermione; he couldn't get his head around the fact of how powerful she was. Barely an adult in the wizarding world and yet unable to control her flow of magic due to her emotions. He only knew of purebloods and some half-bloods (Harry) who were that powerful.

He shook his head and sat down with his head resting against the headboard of his bed.

Then there was the problem with Hermione's obvious wariness and paranoia. She seemed to be hiding something, something that scared her above anything else. He didn't have to be a werewolf to know that something was up; it was just helpful that he had a special awareness of other people's emotions and characteristics.

Suddenly he heard the portrait slam shut and the movements of Hermione downstairs as she settled herself down on the sofa. He waited for a few minutes before making his way downstairs to talk to her. However, he was quickly stopped in his tracks at the sound of whimpering and crying as he was on the stairs.

_Is she hurt? Don't just stand there, go and help her!_

He rushed into the common room to find Hermione asleep on the sofa but writhing in agony at something that was plaguing her dreams. In a heartbeat, Remus was at her side trying to wake her up.

"Hermione, wake up." He said as he shook her. She continued to squirm and whimper.

"No! Don't hurt me, please! Help me!" she cried. Remus started panicking as he shook her more violently.

"Hermione! Wake up! It's only a dream!" he yelled as she screamed loudly.

Then the common room was silent. Remus looked at Hermione, whilst breathing heavily. Suddenly, Hermione's eyes flew open and she sat bolt upright, eyes darting wildly around the room before landing on Remus' figure kneeling beside her.

She gave a short scream as she leaped to the other end of the sofa.

"Hermione calm down. It's only me. There's no one here to hurt you. You're safe here. It was just a nightmare." Remus said as he slowly moved towards her. Hermione looked at him frightfully but as Remus his hand on her shoulder, she calmed down. She flung herself in his arms and broke down crying.

Remus immediately embraced her as she cried on his shoulder.

"Shh…it was only a dream. It wasn't real."

"But there were faces, so many faces. It was horrible." Remus looked down at her, confused.

"Faces? Whose faces?" he asked gently.

"Harry's, Ron's, George's…yours. It was horrible. You were being tortured and then they cast Imperio on all of you and then you tortured me. It was so painful. And then Bellatrix appeared and tortured me with Crucio, just like she did last year." She paused for a moment before burying her head back into Remus' shoulder, whilst he was shock still with horror. No wonder she was crying so much, but that wasn't what had shocked him.

"Hermione, Bellatrix tortured you last year? How come no one told me about that?" he asked. Hermione looked up, confusion clearly etched upon her face.

"I thought Harry told you when we got back from retrieving the Horcrux?" he shook his head. He looked angry about not being informed about Hermione's well being.

"Remus, please look at me." he hesitantly looked at Hermione. She smiled a watery smile at him.

"Harry probably didn't tell you because he didn't want you to worry about me. He probably didn't tell you so you wouldn't do something rash."

Remus looked at her in disbelief.

"Me? Do something rash? You must be getting me mixed up with Harry. I'm highly offended by this."

Hermione giggled. Remus smiled at her, glad to see she was alright.

"Thanks Remus. I guess I'm still not used to them yet." Remus raised an eyebrow at that comment.

"You have them regularly?" Hermione flushed in response and looked away.

"I normally take some Dreamless Sleep Potion so I don't have them but sometimes I take short naps and I forget to take it."

Remus was about to say something else when the clock chimed. Hermione looked at it in alarm and untangled herself from Remus. He looked up confused.

"Where are you going?"

"To get changed. The students arrive tonight. Don't tell me you forgot?" he smiled sheepishly. Hermione grabbed a pillow and hit him with it.

"Get up you lump. We only have an hour until everyone gets here. That's an hour before I get killed by Harry and Ron. Now come on, get moving!" and with that she left upstairs with Remus following close behind.

It was time to welcome a new school year once more.

**Author's Note:** **sorry about the shortness of the chapter but I wanted to update as soon as possible. I apologise for the late updates but I am just starting college so I will be very busy. I will use every free bit of time I have to continue updating all of my stories. Reviews are appreciated…A LOT!!**


End file.
